StarLight
by Wallice higurashi
Summary: What happins after breaking dawn? when renee come's to forks to visit bella and her new family she fall's ill due to carelisness, can edward and bella find what they need to save her before time run's out, and more importent is, do they want to?
1. The need to know's

!IMPORTENT! _This is written from Isabella's perspective and as so it is written with a girl as the narrator --- also the characters aren't mine so I don't own the rights to them, the settings, the plot, or anything related to the series for that matter, it all belongs to Stephanie Meyer (I hope I spelt that right __) so I hope I can make something that can flawlessly go with her heartwarming series and not make an embarrassment of my self._


	2. Prologue

_**Prologue **_

The door slammed, I had never seen him so mad before, I walked into our little cottage and sat down on our the soft snow white loveseat "what's wrong?" he sat beside me and put his arm around my shoulders "nothing, don't worry about it Bella" I shivered at the thought of my name being spoken like that aloud, it had bin a long time since he called me that, so I knew something was up "you haven't called me that in along awhile" he caught the questionativity in my voice when I said that and straitened up "honestly love, its nothing to worry about", just then a loud howl brook the mood and the door opened "hiya bell's !" wow, was all I could think, the last time I had seen Jacob he big but now, he was easily like almost a foot taller "woh Jake trying out for a competition or something ?" Edward laughed "more like a dog show" "oh and 'hi' to you to" I glared at him and then suddenly I was a wear of the heart inside of Jacob beating, pumping ... blood. Suddenly before I could relise it, I was halfway across the room heading strait for him, and he as usual didn't even move, I was now about 2 feet away from him and then a sudden stop and I relised that his arms were around my waist holding me back, restraining me. Edward was restraining me? I then had enough control to say, "How are you doing this!" Edward growled at Jacob "get out of here before you end up dead!… unless that's what you want ?" and then before I could relies it he was gone and with without him there I was suddenly able to be in control "that hasn't happened before? I can't believe I almost hurt my best friend like that.. But more importantly how did you restrain me like that? I am suppose to be stronger then you aren't I?" I stood there paralyzed in confusion "well you aren't a newborn any more though love and like I said before, the strength weirs off after awhile" I then relised that I wouldn't be able to wrestle emit anymore because if Edward could restrain me then no doubt emit could "oh wow ha-ha this is going to make emits day"


	3. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1 – the Volturi return**_

The next morning we went over to the house in a rush, Edward seamed to be all over the map and I was struggling to keep up with him, once we did finally get to the house he rushed past all of the other Cullen's and went strait to Alice "how long do we have?" as if he'd haft to ask her, if he was really in such a rush then he would just read her thoughts and be gone but I could see that this was for my benefit just as much as all the others, Alice sighed "we've got lots of time, don't worry there still in volterra making preparations" then I suddenly relised what the rush was for and I flew over to Edwards side and grabbed his coat by the collar "volterra? You mean that all of this rushing about is because of the Volturi! Why didn't you tell me! I could have helped instead of just following you around like a lost little puppy!" suddenly his voice was calm and comforting "calm down love there not here for us, there just doing there job, but it still helps to be prepared in case they decide to make a little detour and show up unexpectedly" his voice and his words both calmed and confused me "job? What do you mean job? What are they coming here for?" this time Alice spoke "the people of forks and the area are growing at an alarming rate and with us living here they fear that we might get out of control so there coming to…... Reduce, the population" _reduce, _the word was dragged out a little longer then I would have liked and this brought up an unexpected fear in me if the Volturi were coming here to kill the people of forks then I would assume that the Cullen's would try to stop them and by the look and tone on Alice I would guess that they wanted to, my thought's were ended when Carlisle spoke "this is a bad thing for everyone, but unfortunately there is nothing we can do about it this time, they have gathered everyone they can find and even if we gather all of our little negotiation team together again it wouldn't be enough, not this time" every on nodded at the same time except me, I was enraged by this idea so much that I couldn't even think strait "NO you ca…… I mean its not li…… but we haft to……." If I were still human I would have probably passed out, when I had finally stopped I heard the front door close and I heard little feet running at full speed in my direction, as I turned I saw a small figure launch it self at me and just before it hit me I relised that it was renesseme and I instinctively reached out to catch her only to have her snatched from me and taken into another room but in the time I had her for she had shown me a picture of a small river and in front of it were two figures all cloaked in a bright red and then behind them were hundred's more maybe even thousands more of the same figures, at once I relised who they were and were they came from and I mumbled in fear "the festival" Carlisle turned and looked at me "what was that?" he looked confused so I started explaining me new found information "I know were they got so much of there people from ….." as I started to explain Edward entered and silenced me "Charlie's out side and he has something for you" this through my whole train of thought of the tracks "for me? What could he have for me?" Edward straitened up "well not just for you kind of for nessie to" _nessie _that's the nickname that Jacob had come up with for renesseme and as much as I didn't like it, it did have a nice ring to it and it and it is kind of catchy after awhile, I relised that I shouldn't keep him waiting, although it had only been like a minute since Edward had told me he was here I still felt like I was taking to long and I danced, as Edward described it, towards the door.


	4. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2 – an unexpected visitor**_

As I walked towards the door I could make out not just one heart beat but two, great that would make things just that much more difficult, after what had happened with Jacob yesterday I was not sure that I was ready to see Charlie today I just hoped that things would go well until he left and then I would go somewhere to think, thinking, that was not something I had bin doing a lot lately or at least not about the things I wanted to think about like the volturi's soon arrival or why Edward was keeping renesseme away from me, and now that I thought about that I couldn't stop thinking about it I mean she was my daughter, well she was his too but she was mine and shouldn't that mean I was entitled to see her? I was about a foot from the door when I heard the trunk shut and as I opened the door I relised why, Charlie had brought a small light blue bicycle and a larger dark green one and he was moving them towards the house but he was not alone, like I had anticipated there was someone else but I couldn't make him out, or her, just as I thought that a woman got out of the passenger side the Charlie's cruiser and started to help him and just as fast as she got out I relised who she was, I ran back inside and shut the door quickly but quietly and then ran to find Edward or at least Alice, instead I found Rosalie sitting on the bottom stair of the staircase looking at a small red and black book with a lock on it, "have you seen Alice?" I asked in a rush of words that only someone that was just as fast as me could understand, "yeah she's out in the garage she said something about bikes and then she was gone", "oh great" of coarse she knew about the bikes and by now she was probably helping Charlie put them away, I had to find Edward before Alice invited them into the house and just as If I had wished it he was at my side, "oh! There you are, you didn't tell me that" he quickly stopped me "I had no idea that Charlie was going to bring your mother so I am just as in the dark as you are love ha-ha", he was laughing, he thought this was a joke? I couldn't believe it, "ok well can you go stall them please? I think Alice is out there but you'd better help them before she decides to go overboard and tell her things that I would rater she not know" and with that he was gone out to the garage and I was off to our cottage.


	5. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3- Memories**_

When I got the our cottage I flew into our largely oversized closet and tried to find something presentable that I could weir in front of Renée that wasn't to overly flashy or formal and since Alice stocked my closet I had a feeling that that would be harder then I had anticipated but to my amazement there was a pair of dark blue jeans and a faded yellow shirt waiting for me on the small table in the center of the room, room was a better description then closet since a person could probably live quite comfortably in here, on the pile of clothes was a small note and I knew right away that it was Alice's hand wrighting, I unfolded the small piece of paper to see only four words, _She Still doesn't know ,_I breathed a sigh of relief only to have it snatched away from me again, drawn with amazing grace at the bottom of the page was a small symbol that I knew all to well after all it had caused so much pain,

I had seen it so many times in the past two years, but what did it mean? Suddenly I herd an ear splitting scream and I instinctively threw the clothes on and ran back out towards the house, on my was I saw two figures breeze past me in the opposite direction, I stopped and turned to see emit and jasper directly behind me, "whets wrong?" I asked hoping that my question was not taken the wrong way, but it was "ummm can you just stay out here for a bit, there's something's that Carlisle has to take care of", Carlisle, the name caught me off gird, " Carlisle? What do you mean 'take care of' what happened?" I could see the hesitation on emits face when he spoke next "something's happened to Renée and there's a lot of blood, Carlisle thinks its best if you stay away until he can get things all patched up, ok?" so many thought were rushing through my head that I had to sit down and think things through before I did anything rash.


	6. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4 – Distractions_

I staggered to my feet looking around to make sure that emit and jasper were still nearby hoping they went, but then that was a false hope because they went going to leave me alone anytime soon so in defeat I resigned to return to the cottage and try to think things through, when we got to the door I relised that something was different, when I had left earlier I hadn't closed the door nor had I locked it but now it was closed tight and locked, this puzzled me so I opened the door and walked in and to my amazement everything was changed, rearranged would be a better word for it because it looked like someone had come in and changed everything, I had only bin gone for 5 minuets at the most how had whoever did this do it so fast, and then I saw Alice and Edwards coats on the hook by the door and I at once relised what the point of this was, its was a distraction and it was working, maybe a little to well but as well as reliseing that it was a distraction I also relised that I couldn't let it work so came up with a plan to distract emit and jasper long enough to make a sprint towards the house and I had the perfect idea, "hey guys do you want to see something?" in my head I knew that what I was planning wouldn't work but I had to try, I had to do something to see what was happening at the house and above all else I had to see Renée, "yeah? Sure why not? If there's something that we can do to pass the time I'm up for that" the excitement on emits face made my decision all the more hard to fulfill "yeah its starting to get kind of boring around here, also its kind of weird being in my brothers house holding his wife hostage ha-ha" and jasper laughing? That didn't happen very often ether so I had a feeling that they knew some part of what I was planning, "follow me then. Back here there's something that Alice did that I think you guy's will get a laugh out of" I lead them into our room and over to the doors of the closet then I opened them, "well? Go on in and have a look" emit walked into the _room _with a big grin on his face, jasper gave me a skeptical look but did the same, as soon as I knew they were both in I quickly shut the door and pulled the padlock off the dresser to lock it, when I knew that it was locked I turned and started to run towards the house, I knew that those small wooden doors would not hold them for long so I ran as fast as I possibly could with out running into something, I also knew that Alice would not be happy when emit and jasper had to smash the doors do get to me but in my head I wasn't thinking about any of that, I knew what I had to do, I had to get the Renée and nothing was going to stop me.


	7. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5 – Uncertain Ease_

As I arrived at the house I saw nothing but a bloodstain on the concrete steps and in the gravel by the garage door, had they already cleaned up everything? I walked up the steps towards the door, I tried to make out the heartbeats of our human guests and just like before I found two, one going a mile a minute and one going barely at all, I flung opened the door and tried to follow the sent of the blood without letting my instincts take over and It was working, so far at least, I walked into the front room and saw Charlie sitting in front of and old warn gurney and Renée was laying on the top of it, I turned to walk to the front door and leave to get away from the small for fear that my hold on my self would soon run out and ran right into Carlisle who, in a flash grabbed me up in his arms just like Edward did but without all the love and affection, Carlisle flew down the hall so fast that I didn't even know what was happening, before I knew it he had put me on the floor in Edwards room and was yelling, "yelling ?" That wasn't like him, he always had such a calm and collected voice, this must have bin really bad, he yelled "I told you and your brothers to keep her away!" he stopped, collected his thoughts and then he was calmer, but he still had an unusual edge in his voice, "what happens if this doesn't work out, what do you think she will do?" I then relised what he meant by "doesn't work out" and the fear ran through me, she had only bin here for a few minutes and already her life was in danger, and I was the cause of most of that un-needed danger, And without stopping to think of who was around me, I began to panic.


	8. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 - Thoughts

I turned around and sat on the edge of his, Edward's bed, witch I am still amused at the

Fact that he hadn't lived there in almost a year and yet his room looked just like the first

Day I had seen it, or at least I thought it did, my memory was still really foggy, the few

Things that had changed were very small things like there were large black drapes hanging

Overtop of his very large open style windows throwing the setting sun way out of focus

And to someone like Charlie or Renee this room would probably seem almost if not pitch

Black, but to me it was like there were flashlights in my eyes letting me see the entire room

As if it was only noon, not almost ten at night, just then my thought process was broken

When I herd an un-needed clearing of throat, I quickly jumped up and span around to

See were it had came from and I saw Edward sitting in the middle of the bed, how had I

Not seen him enter? had he been here the whole time?, "jumpy as ever I see..." he patted

The empty space beside him on the bed, a gesture that had obvisly ment for me to come

sit beside him but in the state I was in with what was happening to Renée I had not notated,

his face suddently looked confusedas he spoke, "whats wrong love? your not afraid of

me are you? ha-ha it is kind of funny because when you were human you were always

saying 'im not afraid of you' and now ever scnce you were ummmmm....." he suddently

was at a loss for words and i knew exactly why, as mutch as he was happy for what had

happend in the last two years i knew that deep down he still was thinking about the whole

"soul" issue and i was beggining to think that he was ashamed of what he had, had to do

to keep me alive, in some way's i had wished he haddent, because if he haddent then he,

and his whole family whouldnt have to deal with all of the "newborn" ordeals and they

whouldent have to deal with people like charlie or renee, well maby carsile whould still

be tending to renee but not from the confines of his home and if she didnet make it, it

whould just be like another paitent, the way it should be, but is i thought this i came to

terms with myself and resigned to knowing that whats done was done and we cant

change the past, and with that thought i "danced" over to sit beside 'my' love, yes he

he was mind and nothing was going to change that, not sickness, old age, or an

un-preventable acsadent, no he was mine, for now i had to focus on renee, and since

edward was here, he was going to give me some awensers.


	9. Chapter 7

chapter 7 - ristraint

another very loud noise broke the silince and just like before i insticntivly jumped up into

my protective stance, only to have edward grab my waist and pull me back into my

seated posistion, "no !" i screamd, mabye a little to loudly, "i wont sit idiy by and watch

my mother in this kind pain when i could be there for her" i tried to get to the room door

agan, and once agan he pulled back down, "nope sorry love, carlsile told me to keep you

here and thats what im gonna do, sorry ha-ha" i was loseing my temper, i had to get down

to renee and as mutch

That's all for starlight for now I will resume this later


End file.
